1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to strategic and/or educational games and, more particularly, to strategic and/or educational games played on a board around which tokens are placed and moves are directed by players based on the use designating device such as a spinner.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are large numbers of strategic and/or educational board games on the market today. Each game offers its own unique strategies and/or teaches users certain things in a unique way. One example of a known board game is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,696 to Nielsen. In the game of Nielsen, each player has an assigned row (e.g., in a four-person version there are four parallel rows, each of a different color, with each player being assigned a different row/color), and the player uses his or her assigned row as his or her field of play during the game. Chips are moved around the field of play, with movement of chips by a particular player being restricted to their own field of play. The game ends when one of the players has moved their chips in such a manner that they have filled their “home bonus member” with chips.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon existing strategy and/or educational games by creating a strategy/educational board game with a unique field of play and set of rules that improves counting skills, matching skills, and strategic thinking skills.